Shattered!
by Faith's Eternal Melody
Summary: Feliciano has gone insaine and his inner self says that he will kill everyone he holds dear. Will he go through with it? Or will a memory from the old days pick up the pieces? Please Read! Haters gonna hate. Comment if you want more chapters.
1. The First of Many

_Walk through life, keep your head down and take what you get. That is my life. I try to be nice to everyone, but I'm so close to stanping. So close._

"Feliciano? What are you doing with that? No... Feliciano... Stop, Feliciano!" I paused and almost screamed. I just... killed my own brother in cold blood! Teares streamed down my face and it started to rain. The smell of rain on stone filled the air of the alley way. The blood washing off my hands and arms, socking my cloths and cleaning out the blood splaters on my white dress shirt and the knife I clenched tightly. I didn't notice. I was still in shock over what I had done. Have I gone mad?

"You've done well. You finally relized your true self." a sinisted, deep voice comment form behind me. I truned as fast as posible to fined the voice comming from a gray cat that looked like it was rotting. Skin so thin I could see the spine. It's right ear had a gold ring hanging from a large hole. "Your simply mad, my lord."

"Who are you?"

"I am you. How you are on the inside. The guide to your true soul. I am known as Chess."

"Your me...? Why is this happening to me?" I stumpled back over Lovino body and fell on the wet concret. The cat-like creater was getting closer. "This was your destony. Why you defeated the red queen and took the crown, you would live the life you wanted. When you put the crown down for you belovied Lugwig, this was the only outcome."

"But killing my brother? Why did he have to be the first?"

"It was just a matter of timming. He was the one you were closest to, so he was the first to go." It's still smiling. How could this thing me? What's going on? Lovino... I'm sorry. "Go away. Leave me be for the time being."

"As you wish, my lord." He answer as he dissapered like smoke in the wind. Have I really gone mad? What will happen to Kiku and Ludwig? Will I kill them in cold blood as well? Holy Rome... if you can hear me, help me.

* * *

><p>AN: Forgive me, please. I haven't witten anything because my computer in being eaten away by a virise and there's no hope in saving it. So, I'm working my ass off to get a new one. If you read this and comment on it, good or bad, I thank you. And don't get pissie with me about what I chose to do. There might be a Chapter II if enough people want it.


	2. Who is Next

*slam*

"Oh, Feliciano-san. Your back so late. What happend? Your socking wet." Kiku, don't get so close. I don't want to hurt you too. "Oi! Feliciano! Your back late! What did you do, meet some girl or something?" Ludwige asked as he came strolling around the other room from the kitchen in his black tank top, green sweat pants, and pink apron. He paused when he saw me and I knew he could tell what I'd done. The rain had socked me to the bone, but not all of the blood washed out, it were still there, but faded so you could hardly see them. I kept my head down and took my shoes off, leaving them on the welcome mate and just walked straight to my room, not wanting to look back or talk to them.

I could hear Ludwig whispering to Kiku behind me and Kiku gasp and look at my back. Their eyes were heated like fire, burning holes into my soul. Like it wasn't bad enough? I hanged a left and went through the first open door I came, the bathroom. I closed the door quitely and locked it, the knife in my pocket stabing my side. I fell to the floor and thought to myself "Chess, is it posible for me to spair just one person?"

"Yes, if you truely care for them. Who did you have in mind?" the familar demonic voice replaied.  
>"Ludwig." I muttered out loud by accident and then I heard him banging on the door trying to get it open instenly.<p>

"Open the door, Feliciano! We can talk about what happend! It will all be fine, just open the door!" He went on screaming orders at me, but I wasn't paying any mind to it. I could hear Kiku in the backround pleading for me to open the door as well. It give me a headack.  
>"Will you just shut up?" I yelled back in frustation. They left me alone. But I could still hear Kiku, he was in the living room, crying and Ludwig was tring to comfort him. Kiku would defently be next, unless I plotted this out so I won't get sought after...<p>

"Good, good. Your finally getting the hang of things, My lord. Attack those farthest to you and work you way in."

Francis would be next.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this isn't to crappy. Please forgive my spelling and grammar, if there is anything wrong anymore, and I think I'll add a teaser here.

**_Teaser, just to thank you for reading this peace of crap._**

_It's so dark, but warm, why...? "Hey Holy Rome~!" Italy... I missed you..._

_The light glowing from the beautiful, young Italian girl was bright and showed her feachers well. He bright, loving smile, her pale skin and brown silky hair. I ran toward her, her farmilar green maid outfit flowing as if wind was blowing. She reached out to me, but did not move her feet, why? I grabed ahold on of her hand, smiling, I couldn't stop for crying. I missed her so much. "Italy, I love yo-" she burst into small balls of light and flowed to the sky. I didn't move out of shock... If only I knew her real name._


	3. What Happend to Italy?

It's so dark, but warm, why...? "Hey Holy Rome~!" Italy... I missed you...

The light glowing from the beautiful, young Italian girl was bright and showed her feachers well. He bright, loving smile, her pale skin and brown silky hair. I ran toward her, her farmilar green maid outfit flowing as if wind was blowing. She reached out to me, but did not move her feet, why? I grabed ahold on of her hand, smiling, I couldn't stop for crying. I missed her so much. "Italy, I love yo-" she burst into small balls of light and flowed to the sky. I didn't move out of shock... If only I knew her real name.

I sat down and started to drift into my thoughts once again. I hadn't felt hungary or sleepy since I came here, why? Where was I?

"Damn it." That voice... Big Brother Germany?

"I can't belivie something like this would happen to Italy- kun." Who is that... Sounds like one of the Asian siblings.

"How can you not? He cute and clueless. A prime target for an assaulter."

"...Do you think it was a reprisenitive or someone else?"

A small ball of light grew into a fuzzy picture, a moving picture. I was right, Big Brother Germany and one of the Asian children, he looks rather young but fit the part with dark eyes and hair matched with pale skin. I scaned the picture, paying attention to every detail. It was an average German home, furniture of sorts, a clock on the wall, a sofa, and... a black box on a shelf?

"Not sure. If it was a representitive, it was most likly Ivan, Francis, Antonio, or Gilburt."

"Should we talk to him?"

"Not now, let him sleep in off. We'll skip training tomorrow -"

Ringing... Where is that coming from?

"The phone. I'll get it." The Asian stude and grabed a black, eh... "device" and started talking to it.

"Hai. This is Japan. I'm at Germany's house and Italy is here as well." He paused and made a shocked face.

Italy is there?

"H-Hai. thank you for the insight, Spain- san. We will watch for him. Arigato." He set the deivice back down slowly.

"What?"

"Lovino-san is missing, they're calling a metting about it for tomorrow. Should we go?"

"Yes, but not Feliciano. He needs time to recover from the trama, telling him this would only make things worse. *sighs* First Feliciano is raped then Lovino goes missing, what's next?"and after that sentence, the picture faded into black. Felicaiano is her name... I finally know. And what does "rape" mean. It must not be good if he can't do anything for a while. I hadn't said anything throught this entier ordeal, and the first thing I uttered was, "I love you, Felica."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo, HRE is way~ out of touch. That black box is called a "television" and has become a cult fanamanan and the "deivice is called a "cellular phone" which was invented to keep incontact with family and friends, oh, and "rape" is when you stick your finger in someone's belly button for 8 seconds or more, Yes, that is the deponition, look it up. I hope I didn't spell any name's wrong or the only Japanese word in there. All hail Teto!**


End file.
